Sidekicks Battle Royale
This battle is a battle royale. The battle is the first battle of New super sonic kirby X. Sidekicks Battle Royale is the first episode of "New X Death Battles". Description Luigi from Super Mario Bros. Series vs. Tails the Fox from Sonic the Hedgehog series vs. Rigby from Regular Show series vs. Jake from Adventure Time series. The battle of the sidekicks of Mario, Sonic, Mordecai and Finn. This battle will be a great battle! Interlude New: 'A plumber.... '''New: '''A fox.... '''New: '''A raccoon.... '''New: '''And a magic dog. '''New: '''Who will win? '''New: '''This is a hard desicion. The Mario Brother's Items, the intelligence, the silliness and the elestacity. '''New: '''The sidekicks are important in a history for me. Because the heroes need help from time to time. Luigi '''New: '''Luigi, the plumber and brother from the famous, powerful hero and Nintendo's mascot: Mario. '''Luigi: '¡Luigi, i'm the number one! '''New: '''Luigi is Mario's minor brother. But Luigi is more tall than Mario, but he is very scare and some weak.... '''New: '''But he is good and very funny. '''Luigi: '''Its-a-me, Luigi! '''New: Luigi can win a lot of effort. Tails New: '''The sidekick of the fast and magnificent '''Sonic The Hedgehog. 'Tails: '''Oh yeah. '''New: '''Tails only is a kid, but is inteligent and good. His inventions are powerful, like the Tornado Plane and his robots. '''New: '''And example: Tails can hack the powerful robot Metal Sonic/Mecha Sonic. '''New: '''He seems weak, but he has a great heart. Rigby Jake ¡Fight! The battle begins with Luigi falling into a green pipeline in Mushroom Kingdom at the Park. '''Luigi: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! In the park..... '''Mordecai: '''Hello, Rigby. '''Rigby: '''Hello, Mordecai. Luigi falls into Rigby. '''Mordecai: '''WTF?! I will go to play videogames. Mordecai disappears. '''Luigi: '''Hello, anthropomorphic raccoon. '''Rigby: '''My name is Rigby, dumb. '''Luigi: '¿What? 'Rigby: '''I called you "dumb". '''Rigby: '¡Fight! Luigi and Rigby fights. In Sonic World...... '''Sonic: '''Tails, can we can fly in the 'Tornado' Plane? '''Tails: '''Ok. Tails and Sonic fly in the plane. '''Sonic: '''O_O. The air is strong. '''Tails: '''OH NO! They landed in Green Hill, but Tails falls into the 'Ooo Land' In 'Ooo Land'.... '''Jake: '''Hello, Finn. '''Finn: '''Hello, Jake. Tails falls over Jake. The characters falls into Park. In the park.... '''Rigby: '''I will destroy you! Tails and Jake falls into Rigby and Luigi. '''Luigi: '''All you will dead in this day. '''Jake: '''Oh no. Jake fights with Tails, Luigi fights with Rigby. '''Jake: '''Elastic punch! Jake punches Tails. '''Tails: '''O_O. Tails appears in Tornado Plane. '''Jake: '''Oh no. Jake runs of Tails. '''Rigby: '''Mortal Kwon Do! Rigby attacks Luigi with "Mortal Kwon Do" art. '''Luigi: '''I will destroy you! Luigi forms a Fire Green Ball and kills Rigby, who exploist. '''Jake: '''Elastic power! Jake punches Luigi a lot of times. '''Tails: '''Goodbye yellow dog. Tails kills Jake with Metal Sonic hacked. '''Tails: '''Oh yeah! '''Luigi: '''NO!!! I will be the winner of this battle. Luigi gives Tails a Falcon Punch and makes he crash with the mountain. '''Luigi: '''I'm the number one! '''New: '''The winner is Luigi! Building page.... Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years